Kintaros
"My strength has made you cry!" * Height: 192cm * Weight: 123kg Kintaros (キンタロス, Kintarosu?) is the third Imagin that gives Ryotaro his power, which allows for the Ax Form transformation. He is vaguely modeled after a bear and has a Sumo wrestler-like personality. He also has a habit of deep sleeping (akin to hibernation) until the mere mentioning of any word that sounds remotely similar to the Japanese word for "to cry" (泣く, naku?) often provokes Kintaros out of his slumber to possess Ryotaro in an instant. He speaks in a the dialect of Kansai-ben, saying, "You wept over my strength. Wipe off your tears." (俺の強さに、お前が泣いた。涙はこれで拭いとけ, Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita. Namida wa kore de fuitoke?), whenever he possesses Ryotaro, taking out a handkerchief for whoever wants to wipe their tears off with. His natural weapon as an Imagin is a giant battleaxe named the Kintaros Ax (キンタロスアックス, Kintarosu Akkusu?). He has a habit of popping his neck every time he begins and ends a battle. Kintaros is a strong Imagin who constantly seeks opponents stronger than him. Unfortunately, he is sometimes unable to control his own strength resulting in accidentally destroying things, which he attempts to fix afterwards. At first, he is dependent on a retired karateka named Masaru Honjō, who gave him his "bearish" look, as he attempted to master karate so Masaru could achieve the "ultimate karate." Kintaros wants to teach Masaru the ultimate karate, in order to let him settle things with Kikuchi. Kintaros has no intention of disturbing the timestream, and only wants to protect Masaru's life. Kintaros cares deeply about Masaru, and almost gave his life to protect him from the Rhino Imagin. Seeing the good side of Kintaros, Ryotaro allows Kintaros to enter him, to the shock of both Momotaros and Urataros. Kintaros is also almost thrown out of the Den-Liner for disrupting the flow of time, but is allowed to stay as the change in the past negated the present events that led to his banishment. During the events of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!, Kintaros possesses the Ryotaro that Yuto brought to the Edo era to aid in the Climax Scene. But this results in him fading from existence were it not for Ryotaro's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Kintaros to form the left shoulder armor of Den-O's Climax Form until his synch with Ryotaro was negated. However, his power is now accessed in the DenKamen Sword's Kin-Ax Mode. On his own, Kintaros can perform Dynamic Chop, ranging from either a jump from a high point to a full-circle swing attack. When the Imagin Army invades both the past and the present, Kintaros saves Den-O Liner Form from the overwhelming forces as he gives him a model of Kintarō and three other items to grant Ryotaro's wish, the boy's New Year's resolution for him and the Tarōs Imagin to still fight together. With his contract fulfilled, Kintaros destroys the first Imagin wave as Den-O Ax Form before holding his own against the following waves without the Den-O Belt while Ryotaro escapes back to the present to save Airi, leaving Kintaros in June 6, 2000, to fend off the endless hordes. However, Kintaros's granted wish enables the other Tarōs to have physical forms within normal space-time as well. Kintaros is retrieved by Naomi for the final battle as he battles the Death Imagin as Den-O Ax Form, his power utilized by Sword Form for the final blow. Kintaros then joins the Den-Liner Police, helping in the fight against Negataros, and later assumes Axe Form again (on his own, with a pass) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin alongside all the Rider forms. He usually refers to Momotaros as "Peach" (桃の字, Momo no Ji?, mispronouncing his name as "Momonga" (モモンガ, Momonga?, Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel), "Momohiki" (モモヒキ, Momohiki?, Long Underpants)) and refers to Urataros as "Turtle" (亀の字, Kame no Ji?). His form is based on the legend of Kintarō, the Golden Boy, who wielded an axe, had immense strength, and sumo wrestled bears. Rider Forms - Climax= is Den-O's sixth and strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter or , with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. - Cho Climax= *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. }} }} - Caucasus= *Rider Height: 199 cm *Rider Weight: 102 kg *Ability Parameters: **Punching Power: 4.5t **Kicking Power: 8t **Maximum Jump Height: 42 m **Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.0s After seeing Momotaros possess Kamen Rider Decade, Kintaros possessed the Kamen Rider Caucasus that Kamen Rider Diend had summoned so that he could act as a Rider. - Kintaono= Kintaono (キンタオノ, Kintaono)'' is an axe-like weapon that Kintaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in ''Episode Blue when Kotaro is forced to team up with Kintaros instead of Teddy. The Kintaono is so heavy that New Den-O has a hard time useing it. The ono part of the name is directly taken from the Japanese word for "axe" (斧, ono). }} Category:Non human riders Category:Imagins Category:Den-O Riders Category:Ryotaro's third Imagin Category:Unknown name Imagin